


Fuck You Like An Animal

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Jealous Isaac, Jealousy, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Shout It Out Era, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy leads to some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Isaac/Natalie  
> Prompt: Breathplay

Fuck You Like An Animal

Isaac rolled his eyes as he watched his wife out on the dance floor with another man. He hated how close Natalie was dancing with him. He hated how much Natalie was letting that man touch her. He hated everything about it in general. He knew soon he would have to interrupt it because that guy was overstepping his boundaries and if he went in for a kiss or his hand went any lower Isaac would kill him.

Finishing his beer he laid the empty bottle on the bar and stood from his stool, walking out onto the dance floor. "Mind if I cut in?" Isaac asked as he tapped the guy on the shoulder.

Grant turned to look at the man who tapped him on the shoulder and he laughed some, "You don't seem like this ladies type," he slurred as he pulled the brunette closer to him, his hands going down to her ass which he squeezed making her gasp slightly. "She seems to like them bad."

"Oh trust me," Isaac glared when the stranger grabbed Natalie's ass. "I am her type. I'm her husband," he revealed before grabbing Natalie's arm and pulling her away from the guy.

Natalie who had stayed silent during Isaac's conversation with Grant frowned as Isaac grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him, leading her through the crowd. "Isaac you're hurting me," she whispered as they headed towards the doors. She could tell from the way Isaac reeked of alcohol that he was pretty drunk. She really hoped that he wasn't planning on driving because she didn't want to wreck.

"And?" Isaac asked as he finally let go of her arm once they were outside. "I had to make sure you didn't go running back to that asshole."

Natalie just made a face as she walked to the car, "Why would I go running back to him? I really didn't like it when he grabbed my ass so I think I was fine on being away from him," she snapped once they made it to the car and she held her hands out for the keys. "Give me the keys," she said as she looked at him expectantly.

Isaac found the keys in his pocket and handed them over. Normally he would have wanted to drive but he knew that he was probably too drunk to do that. At least Natalie was sober to his knowledge. He hadn't seen her drinking at all tonight.

Once she had the keys Natalie gave Isaac a smile before getting and starting the car up. "Do you want to go get the kids before we go home or let your mom keep them for the night?" she asked as she eyed Isaac once he got in the car. Tonight had been their first date night in months thanks to Diana offering to watch Theodore and Henry for them.

"Let mom watch them," Isaac answered knowing his mother wouldn't mind it. She loved any chance she got to watch her grand kids.

Nodding Natalie pulled out of the parking space and drove home in silence. When she got home she pulled into the driveway and got out, going onto the porch where she unlocked the door and went inside.

"How come you didn't drink tonight?" Isaac asked Natalie as he followed her inside the house, breaking the silence that had developed on their drive home. "Normally you drink when we go out to the bar."

"I just didn't feel up to it," Natalie lied not wanting to tell Isaac that she was pregnant again just yet. He was drunk and she really just wanted to wait until he was sober to tell him. "Let's go to bed," she yawned as she headed upstairs to their bedroom. She could hear Isaac following behind her and she was thankful he hadn't went to his booze stash that he had in the house.

Getting to the bedroom Isaac watched carefully as Natalie went to the closet and got out what she would sleep in, a grin forming on his face as she got the red nightgown out. He was getting laid tonight.

As she got her nightgown out, Natalie felt Isaac's eyes on her and she turned to face him, a blush forming on her cheeks as she slipped into the silky number once she had stripped naked. "You okay?" she asked him as she pulled down the covers and slipped under them.

"I'm fine," Isaac smiled before slipping into bed beside Natalie. "You okay?" he asked as he moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.

Natalie couldn't help but smirk when Isaac kissed her cheek, "I'm perfectly fine," she whispered before turning her head and kissing Isaac on the lips. "I think your anger at the guy who I was dancing with got me a bit turned on," she admitted after pulling away from the kiss.

"You know how you being jealous always gets me turned on," she laughed as she moved closer to him as well. It was no secret to Isaac that she got turned on by his jealousy. Natalie had revealed that one too him just three months after they had married and he got pissy because Zac was still fawning over her and she was letting him. It was during that argument that she revealed his jealousy kind of made her turned on. It always had because it proved that he wanted her. That he had some type of feelings for her and that maybe their marriage wasn't one of convenience because of a pregnancy.

Isaac heard her reveal that his jealousy had made her turned on and he nodded, "Oh I know it gets you turned on," he whispered before kissing her again, his hand slowly finding it's way under her nightgown. It was there that he pushed her panties to the side and let his finger slip inside of her.

Moaning into the kiss when Isaac's finger slipped inside of her wet sex, Natalie kissed him harder biting down on his bottom lip as he began to move his finger inside of her. He was teasing her with how slow he was moving it. His teasing her only made her wetter than what she had been.

"Ike," she whispered into the kiss feeling her hips begin to move with his finger. "Please," she muttered knowing his finger wasn't enough. She needed more from him. She wanted more from him.

"Please what?" Isaac asked into the kiss as he added a second finger inside of his wife. He liked the reactions she was giving him and he liked playing dumb to what she wanted when he knew full well what it was she wanted from him.

Moaning a bit louder when Isaac added a second finger, Natalie pulled away from the kiss, "You know what I want," she told him as they locked eyes. "I want you to fuck me senseless."

Isaac smirked at Natalie's words, his fingers slipping out of her, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asked teasing her some before lifting her night gown off and throwing it to the floor.

"No but I kiss my husband with it," Natalie spoke before kissing Isaac again once her nightgown was off. As the kiss deepened she felt Isaac move on top of her and she soon let her hands go up and she removed his boxers not long after he did the same to her panties.

Feeling him inside of her she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. It was during her lip bite that she felt his hand go around her throat, taking her by surprise and making her eyes fly open. "What are you doing?" she asked him feeling a bit scared by this new change in events.

Isaac who had his hand tightly around Natalie's throat looked down at her, "Trying something new," he answered as he started to move inside of her. He was trying something he had been fantasizing about since Taylor mentioned he had tried recently on a groupie he fucked. He had choked her during sex. Taylor had said it was the chick's idea but he too got a thrill from it. Ever since that day Isaac had been wanting to try it with Natalie.

Hearing Isaac say he wanted to try something new Natalie didn't protest. Instead she closed her eyes again and found herself matching Isaac's movements. It seemed though that Isaac's hand kept getting tighter and as much as Natalie hated to admit it, the tighter it got the more turned on she got as well.

"Fuck Isaac," she soon muttered out as her breathing got harder. "Fuck me harder," she whimpered knowing they were both getting close. "Fuck me so goddamn hard baby."

Isaac squeezed Natalie's throat harder as he also obeyed her words to fuck her harder and before he knew it he could feel her walls closing in around him which helped get him to his own peak, his cum soon filling his wife up.

After Isaac had came inside of her Natalie felt him remove his hand and she knew she'd have marks there in the morning. "I am going to have marks thanks to you," she laughed before curling up into him when he moved beside her eventually.

"At least you'll have something to remind you of our amazing sex life," Isaac joked as he kissed her forehead.

Natalie smiled as she looked up at him, "I already have a reminder of that," she said as she looked into his eyes seeing confusion then a look of realization pass them. "I'm pregnant," she confirmed knowing that hopefully he was just a bit sober than he had been a few hours before.


End file.
